


Mr. Cat's Night Out

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about Nilesy's new pet, Mr. Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cat's Night Out

"No, Mr. Cat, that is not a place for you to be!"  
Nilesy grabbed the tamed ocelot from off the top of the chest and placed him back on the ground.  
"No! … No … got that?"  
Mr. Cat cocked his head and looked up at the Scottish man. "Meow!"  
"Aww, aren't you so cute!"  
***  
Mr. Cat sighed as the human turned away and pulled materials out of the chest. Why didn't the caretaker understand he was just trying to help? The great ocelot tribes that roamed the jungles passed down stories to each generation about the danger of the Thaumaturgy, at least when practiced by a novice. And this carefree human certainly fit the bill.  
The cat had hoped the other human, the female who smelled of breezes and feathers, would dissuade him from the research. However, Mr. Cat found that was not going to happen. The female was wary of Thaumaturgy, but was content to let the male practice it. That meant it was up to Mr. Cat to protect the human.  
He once again jumped back onto the chest when the human's back was turned. Mr. Cat did not actually enjoy angering the caretaker, but sometimes a cat had to take matters into his own paws. He meowed a message of explanation to the human, but as usual it was ignored. The human didn't even pay the cat any attention until he turned to once more find him on the chest.  
"Oh for God's sake!" the human exclaimed. "This is getting ridiculous … fine, if I can't get supplies out of the chest I'll just go mining."  
Mr. Cat grew concerned. His current plan just wasn't working and now the human planned to venture out into the night to get supplies for his research. The animal decided then and there tactics had to change. However, the immediate concern was the human's safety at night. It was bad enough he was trying to save the human from creating taint in the area.  
The yellow pet sneaked after the human as he left the base. The jungle was just one large playground for the ocelot. He easily skirted around the trees keeping an eye on the human while simultaneously remaining out of sight. His keen ears picked up the sounds of monsters stalking the night.  
A zombie spotted the human first, coming in from the rear. Mr. Cat didn't fear the undead; it was a relatively easy beast to deal with one-on-one. Though a pack of them would have been more difficult. Mr. Cat ran at the zombie and jumped onto its face. His claws raked across the cold flesh causing the zombie to stumble. The creature used its stiff limbs to pry Mr. Cat off. The ocelot wriggled from the zombie's grasp and onto the ground. The undead thing seemed to chuckle at the cat's attack. True, Mr. Cat knew his small claws alone didn't do enough damage.  
An arrow pierced through the zombie's chest and got stuck in the rib cage. The monster turned to face the skeletal archer. He groaned and staggered towards its new target. After all, Mr. Cat knew zombies were simple brutes. All he had to do was push it into the path of an oncoming skeleton. One would attack the other if accidentally provoked.  
Mr. Cat rushed after the human, who was preparing to descend into a mine shaft. The ocelot scrutinized the area. Up in the trees a spider had caught sight of the human and was descending now. However, Mr. Cat knew the giant arachnid would pose no threat while the caretaker was underground.  
A moving shape on the ground made the ocelot tense. The spider was of little concern, but the accursed Creeper making its way into the mines was another problem entirely. Mr. Cat chased after it, losing sight as it entered the shaft.  
Cats themselves had no worries about Creepers as the green monsters actually feared the smaller animals. However, a Creeper was just fulfilling its purpose by sneaking up on a human and exploding, killing both of them. The monster had a good minute or two head start on Mr. Cat.  
The ocelot looked around the dark cavern, trying to see which way either the Creeper or the human had gone.  
Mr. Cat cursed the human's lack of self preservation when it came to illuminating the area. Surely the human knew this helped protect himself from monsters from appearing around him? Mr. Cat cocked his head and listen carefully.  
There! He could hear the faint hissing that meant a Creeper was near. The ocelot ran in the direction, jumping deftly over rocks. He made excellent speed and found the Creeper heading down a tunnel, sporadically lit by torches. Mr. Cat hated having to fight in such an enclosed space, but it was necessary. He knew he had to stop the Creeper before the human knew anything was happening. The ocelot hissed, causing the Creeper to turn around. Its dark eyes sized up the small challenger. Mr. Cat knew it would not fight him, it was too scared.  
And it had reason to be.  
A gem on Mr. Cat's collar started glowing with sparks of fire. There was a reason the jungle ocelots knew so much about Thaumaturgy. The secrets were passed down from generation to generation and the unsuspecting animals were surprisingly skilled in the arts practiced now by humans. It was also why Mr. Cat was concerned with the human who was doing nothing to purify the taint being introduced into the jungle.  
Fire sprung from the gem, striking the Creeper. The monster hissed in pain and anger. It tried to flee down the corridor, closer to the human. Mr. Cat dashed down the tunnel and passed the Creeper, shooting more fire at it. The creature hissed and backed up. The fire gem was a relatively simple tool. The human himself might make it to creating a fire wand if he kept studying.  
Mr. Cat stalked towards the creature. He sensed its fear and was pleased. The ocelot let the flames loose as he sprinted around the monster at a speed only a cat can muster. The Creeper was confused and didn't know where to run. Its death hisses filled the mine and it was quickly consumed by the fire.  
"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed the human from farther down the mine.  
Mr. Cat made a hasty exit, leaving the gunpowder residue for the human to find. The sun was just rising when the ocelot reached the entrance. He mewed contently. The ocelot hid and waited for the human to reappear. When he knew the caretaker was still alive, he raced back home. The human returned and suspected nothing.  
The ocelot decided then that if the human wished to continue the study of magic, he would just need to be pushed in the right direction. However, that would certainly prove to be a daunting task for the pet. Why, it would be like trying to herd cats.


End file.
